Ignoring
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Gerald talks Arnold into ignoring Helga's antics to the extreme, as if she doesn't even exist. Will this plan work out, or only serve to make the guilt eat at him as per usual?
1. Extreme Ignorance

**I'm not saying this to brag...but this would have made an interesting and silly episode. XD**

**You know the drill by now, peeps. Stay tuned later for part two. ;)**

XXXXXXX

"Wow man, can't believe you actually survived yet another day." Gerald said to his best friend sympathetically.

"I can't take it, Gerald! Every single day it's the same old thing over and over again! 'Move it football head!', 'Hey Arnold, we're not in Scotland you geekbait!', 'Hey Arnold, you suck!' and on and on." Arnold angrily kicked a can down the sidewalk. "Why does she hate me so much? What did I do to make her pour so much intense hatred on me?"

"She hates everyone, man." Gerald said, shaking his head. "It ain't just you."

"But she picks on me the most, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "I know she's a good person, I've seen it before, and she always denies it...but she shouldn't have to be afraid to be herself. It's like her pride matters more than being herself."

"Trust me man, them Patakis are prideful people."

"I know that by now."

"So why don't you fight back, man? She deserves it."

"I can't do that, Gerald! That's not who I am."

"But you gotta do something, she's walkin' all over you!"

Arnold sighed once more, shaking his head. "There's nothing I can do, Gerald. I try being nice to her, it works for five minutes, and then she's mean again. I try ignoring her, and she persists. I try fighting back, I'M the bad guy."

"There's your solution, man!"

"Fighting back?"

"No!" Gerald shook his head and brought his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "You gotta ignore her. Completely. Like she doesn't exist. Don't even look at her, don't even say hi in the hallway. When she does something, pretend you did it."

"Isn't that kind of immature?" Arnold said skeptically. "And what if that just annoys her more?"

"That's the point, man! You get her so annoyed, so bored, she'll leave you alone 'cause she ain't getting a reaction out of you! See man, that's why bullies pick on us simple folk. To make themselves feel better and to get a reaction. When you react to the wrath of Helga G. Pataki, you only fuel the fire! So ignore her, pretend she doesn't even exist, and she'll leave you alone."

"You're sure this will work?"

"If all else fails, then my man Fuzzy Slippers can dig something good up for you to use as blackmail."

"Gerald..."

"I'm just sayin'..."

XXXXXX

"Criminy...WHY can't I just be nice to Arnold? Oh yeah, 'cause apparently he's gonna figure out my secret!" Helga groaned to herself as she made her way home. "Well it's not like being friendly means you're in love with the person...but he can't know about it! And I have a reputation to uphold. Helga G. Pataki takes lip from no one!"

She kicked a can, sighing.

_Please, I'm just turning into my father. And look where that led him. No, what am I saying, I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am! ...But this isn't who I am. Arnold's right, I can still be strong and nice...no, being nice means being weak!...Oh criminy, I'm never going to get the guts to tell him how I feel. And why, anyway? I don't deserve him. Not by a long shot. Sure he's human like the rest of us, but I don't deserve him...I just don't. He needs someone who will never hesitate to show him the love he deserves. But I can't just toss him aside to some other girl, no other girl could EVER love him like I do!_

Was that even true? Helga wasn't even sure. No two people loved a person the same way, in romance or in friendship, right?

Groaning in frustration, the blonde-haired girl walked up the front steps of her house, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind her and tossing her bag onto the floor.

"Olga, you mind not slamming the door? I'm trying to watch my new commercial!" Bob yelled from the living room.

"I don't know, _Bob_, Olga isn't here right now, so why not ask her next time?" Helga yelled back, stomping into the living room.

"Hey hey hey! Don't take that tone with me, young lady!"

"Then do me a favour and stop calling me Olga! It's HELGA!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Grab me a beer, would you?"

"Get it yourself, you blowhard." Helga went into the kitchen, got herself a bottle of Yahoo soda, and went took her bag from near the door to go upstairs to her room.

Once more, this just wasn't her day.

Entering her bedroom, she shut the door, locked it, and went to her closet. Releasing a breath, she opened the door, stepped inside, shut the door, and turned on the light bulb, as well as a small array of Christmas lights. Helga pushed back her rack of hung up clothing, revealing her shrine, the very tribute to her love. This shrine's incarnation was a simple football, with two yellow bristled paintbrushes tapped to the back of it, with green buttons for eyes, and sitting on a headless doll's body with a blue fabric draped over it.

Sitting along the figure, were jars. One jar contained strands of Arnold's hair, another contained his clipped toenails, another contained half a tuna sandwich he'd eaten, another contained his used bubblegum (that she'd saved from one of her previous shrine incarnates), and laying around the jars was a scarf he had loaned to her one winter day when it was really cold. When she'd actually gone to ask when she could give it back to him, he'd smiled and said that she could keep it since he already got a new one, and that it "looked nicer on her anyway". He'd generously given her little gifts before, and she treasured them all.

Behind the shrine figure, was a billboard stuck with photos of him, old written assignments of his he no longer needed, and little poem excerpts she'd written on pieces of scrap paper in his name.

Sitting before her shrine, in between the rows of jars on either side of it, was one of her notebooks with a blank page open and ready for a new poem. A box next to her sat her other volumes of poems to him.

Immediately she felt her troubles melt away as she surrounded herself in her sanctuary, the one place that was as close to the real thing she could get. To her love. A love she held that was bordering on obsession. Heck, it WAS obsession.

"Hey Arnold," She said softly. "My darling angel."

Taking her pen, she lay down on her stomach and wrote down a new poem that came to her head, sighing happily all the while.

_Even in the darkest of days I face_

_You are the ray of sunshine trying to peek from the clouds_

_You work to come through the darkness to bring upon smiles and grace_

_Arnold my love, even in the worst days of my week_

_The days my parents see me not_

_The days a word to me they do not speak_

_You forever show acknowledgement and care_

_Something no other has given me_

_Though I treat you but undeservedly_

_You never fail to know I'm there_

Satisfied at yet another wonderful poem she could use to express her love to him, she placed her pen down between the pages of the notebook and sat up, facing her shrine and taking out her locket, holding it to her chest.

"Oh Arnold, even if I'm the worst to you...at least you know I'm always there, and never fail to acknowledge me. Someday, someday my darling...I will show you all the love and devotion you truly deserve. I only hope you'll come to accept it..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she hoped and prayed.

XXXXXX

The next day, upon arriving at school, Arnold and Gerald kept an eye out for Helga, having not spotted her yet. The plan was to be put in action, which at first Arnold had disagreed to, and still kind of did, but decided it was worth a shot.

"Okay, there she is." Gerald pointed ahead to where the said girl was at her locker. "Remember man, we're gonna walk RIGHT past her, and if she makes a pass at you, you don't say nothing! Nada."

Arnold took a deep breath, determination rising in him, trying to crush the guilt. "I'm ready, Gerald. Let's do this."

With that, the boys walked on down the hall as casual as possible.

"Wow Arnold, sure is a beautiful day, ain't it?"

"Yeah, sure, Gerald." Arnold struggled hard not to look her way.

_Okay, go for it Helga, just say hi and be all-_

"Oops!" Helga stuck her foot out accidentally-on-purpose, making Arnold trip over her and fall to the floor. "HA! Watch where you're going, Football Head!" _Oh sure, nice going, you moron. Why don't you stick a Kick Me sign on his back while you're at it?_

"Man, you okay, Arnold?" Gerald helped his best friend to stand up.

"I'm all right. Weird, did I just trip over thin air?" Arnold wondered, getting up.

Helga blinked, staring at them. "Um, hello? Are you deaf, blind, ugly and stupid? I just tripped you, hair boy!"

"Did you hear something, Gerald? I know I didn't."

"Nope, not a thing, just the sounds of the other kids. Speaking of which, let's get to class early, I sure feel like learning a lot today!"

"Gerald, you just want to see Phoebe before class starts."

The boys walked away, leaving Helga behind as if she didn't exist. The girl in question stared after them, shocked, puzzled, and...hurt.

Arnold had just ignored her as if she didn't exist. Now granted, he did ignore her actions here and there, but never to the point of this. She felt her heart sinking into her chest, and having no will to move.

_I got what I truly deserved... Arnold pretending like I don't exist..._


	2. Historia de l'Amour in der Stadt

**Wow. I am SO surprised by how you guys have been taking this. O.O This was just a weird random idea I had! XD But thanks anyway guys. Enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Oh, and the FTi incident din't happen in this story. But...there ARE references to it. ;)**

**And wow, this chapter did NOT turn out as I planned. Not that it's a bad thing, of course! But the whole history thing down there...which by the way I made up. Seriously! This was just going to be a story about ignoring to the extreme...and now look what happened! WOW. I'm a basket case. OwO**

**I have now decided that this story will one day have a sequel. Either by me or if someone else takes the challenge. It'll be on the play they're going to do based on the love story history down there.**

**And yes, School Play DID happen in this, don't worry. :) Come on! That was their first kiss!**

XXXXXX

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Simmons said brightly to his students. "We have an extra special lesson today!"

"So it's more special than our usual special lessons?" Helga muttered dryly.

Mr. Simmons didn't flinch, only smiled more. "That's very true, because today we are going to learn about the history of Hillwood's most epic and famous love story!"

A collective groan erupted from the class, aside from a few of the girls.

"Boy howdy, do we have to, Mr. Simmons?" Sid complained.

"Why do we have to learn about something so dumb?" Harold crossed his arms petulantly.

"Well willikers, ain't there somethin' excitin' about this story?" Stinky raised his hand.

"Oh, I imagine it must be ever so sweet!" Lila gushed.

"Now now everyone, it's important because this story truly teaches us that love isn't about what's on the outside, but what's on the inside." Mr. Simmons explained.

"Gee, wow, that does NOT sound like a certain Disney classic." Helga rolled her eyes. She chewed up a spitball and blew it through a straw at the back of Arnold's head.

To her dismay, Arnold did flinch, rubbing the spot, but he didn't even turn around with his usual annoyed glance.

What was going on here? Either she was losing her touch or he was really ignoring her.

"All right students, now listen up! I'm about to tell you about Hillwood City's most historical romance! It goes back to 1863, when a young boy and a young girl met at a young age. Hernando De Lasondra, and Alina Van Rénaud. Hernando was the descendent of a family having migrated to Washington from Columbia, the first of his family to be born in America. Alina was half German and half French, also one of the first of her family to be born in America. Hernando and Alina didn't get along so well at first, they went to school together, where Alina worked hard to prove that a woman could indeed strive to succeed. Hernando however bigoted poor Alina, always teasing her and making her feel as if she was worthless. But Alina never gave up, even through the worst of his verbal torture toward her." Mr. Simmons explained to the class, waving his arms in emphasis of the story. "Lights, please!"

Gerald turned off the lights, and Mr. Simmons turned on a projector, the first slide showing a newspaper article.

Despite the plan, Arnold himself stiffen mildly, as the story sounded _very_ familiar. To his own, and his Grandfather's. Except in this story, it was a role reversal with the guy mercilessly teasing the girl instead of the other way around.

"But then soon, as Alina's family was soon to be sent back to Germany, it was Hernando who stood up and stopped the Immigration Department from interfering and married Alina in order for her and her family to stay in America." Mr. Simmons went on as the projector showed an old wedding photo of the couple.

Much to her surprise, the boy looked very much like her, only more of a male version of herself. Alina looked a lot like Arnold, aside from the fact she had a normal round head as opposed to a distinctive melon shape. Helga blinked at this, unsure of what to make of it. This story sounded VERY close to home, aside from some details.

"Alina wanted to know why Hernando did this, saving her family and her life when he clearly hated her, and he confessed that it was because he loved her. He confessed this right on the rooftop of an old building, where the FTi building is now." Mr. Simmons clicked the projector, which showed the couple on top of an old building which was smaller than the FTi skyscraper, but in the same place. "But then, tragedy struck as Alina's parents went to the South American jungles of Borneo, and never returned. Alina ran away to try to find her parents, but her friends and classmates all caught on to this and soon went after her, including Hernando. They trecked the endless jungles, searching high and low to find her parents..."

"All right! A jungle adventure!" Harold hooted.

"Now that sounds more like it!" Stinky grinned.

Arnold felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, again at how close to home this story was. Helga meanwhile was very transfixed on the story, even though outwardly she looked bored.

"Soon they came to find the hideout of a treacherous thief who trekked the lands to find valuable treasures, and because Alina's parents, Sigmund Van Schmidt and Michelle Rénaud, were in possession of a very rare treasure." The next slide showed the photo of a golden chalice, embedded with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, topaz, and other various gems. "To this very day, no one knows where the legendary Chalice of Schultz is. Some say the evil thief, known as El Corado, managed to come into possession of it. Some say it's with Alina's descendents, others say it was stolen by an unrelated source, others say it's hidden away somewhere in Borneo. No one knows. But then soon after they found Alina's parents, trapped in the lair of El Corado, and though injured and nearly dying, Hernando fought off El Corado and defeated him. Sigmund and Michelle were saved, and before they returned home, Alina went to thank Hernando for what he did and even came to reciprocating his love."

The next slide showed the couple kissing under a tree in the middle of the jungle, making a collective groan erupt from the class along with a few choruses of "Awwww..."

"Hernando and Alina, even though already married, were now living happily in their marriage as they completed their educations, and went to college. They did hit many rough times, and had separated after Alina and her parents went back to Germany for some time. But even during all of that, their love for each other never went away. It wasn't until 1878 when Alina returned to Washington State, and she and Hernando renewed their vows, and were together ever since. Throughout their lives they made many philanthropic accomplishments, charities, performing many environmentalism projects, and helping animals. With their everlasting love and great accomplishments, they became the most epic romantic couple in Hillwood City history. They have a lot of things named after them, and done in their honour. One of Hillwood's Literary awards is the De Lasondra award, after Hernando's renowned writing of poetry and songs."

Mr. Simmons stopped the projector and Gerald turned the lights back on. "Now that you all know the history behind this assignment, I'm pleased to announce that starting next week, we are all going to perform the play that was written in honour of the couple, called _Historia de l'Amour __in der Stadt. _ The play is also known as: _Story of Love in the City_, or _Histoire de l'Amour dans la ville_, or _Historia del Amor en la Ciudad_, or _Geschichte der Liebe in der Stadt._ Because the original title is Spanish, French and German, since the writers were paying homage to the couple's national heritages. So auditions will be held next week, and we'll start in planning the play some more! Now, are there any questions?"

"Is there gonna be any fightin' at all in this play?" Stinky wanted to know.

"Yes there is Stinky, the fight between El Corado and Hernando is an epic battle, while his henchmen fight against Sigmund and Michelle. So much like our other play, Romeo and Juliet, this play will have the violence serving as an undertone to the true romance within!" Mr. Simmons explained.

"Is there going to be kissing in this again?" Eugene asked nervously.

"Yes Eugene, in the play it was written than Hernando and Alina kiss three times. Once during their wedding, the other during his confession, and the third when Alina reciprocated his feelings. But we can always work out a compromise if you are uncomfortable with kissing your cast mate three times." Mr. Simmons said. "We're also doing an abridged version of the play, because originally it's about two and a half hours, so we've narrowed it down to an hour. And before I forget..." He picked up a pile of papers from his desk, and scanned the room. "Ah, Helga! Would you mind passing out these information forms?"

"Whatever." Helga stood up and walked to the front, taking the papers from him and passing them around.

She came to Arnold's desk, and found he wasn't even paying attention to her at all. He was talking to Gerald, who sat in the desk next to him. Approaching, she cleared her throat to get his attention. Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey Arnold, move your arm, would ya? I need to put your paper down." She informed him.

"I don't know Gerald, I'll try to ask my Grandpa if I can get some more quarters for the game at the arcade." Arnold was saying.

"Hello? Hey football head! Wake up! I'm talking to you here!"

"Sure man, no prob!" Gerald said, nodding his head.

"Arnoldo, quit with the stupid act! I know you're not deaf or that stupid, you can hear me just fine! Now move your arm before I break it!"

"So what about you, Gerald? Did you get tickets to see the baseball game this weekend?"

"Hello? I'm talking to you, paste-for-brains!"

Giving up, Helga slammed a paper onto his desk, and then Gerald's, before finishing her rounds and returning to her seat, sulking.

But deep down, her heart had shattered into several pieces. It had actually happened. Arnold was cutting her from his life. For good. And she deserved it. After all she did, he was finally paying her back.

She wanted to cry. But not in class where everyone could see.

_I knew this day would come... And it's all my fault. If I hadn't treated him so bad, none of this would've happened...Now my only source of light in this dark, cruel world is ignoring me..._

As Mr. Simmons moved on to teach them math, Helga hid her face behind her book and cried silently.


	3. Unsure

**So I guess some of you were thrown off from the previous chapter. As I said, it came OUT OF NOWHERE. But, I threw it in because:**

**~It was hard to ignore.**

**~I was pretty excited about it.**

**~I wanted to tell the story of the movie and TJM without making them actually occur in this story.**

**~I wanted to play around with the said ideas.**

**~I wanted to create a history that goes further back and something like Phil and Gertie's love story.**

**~Wanted to give you guys something else to look at.**

**~And maybe throw you for a few loops.**

**~CAUSE I WANTED TO!**

**So for now, it's a...**

**BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!**

**...XD Except that it isn't over the top. But it is never mentioned again for a while and doesn't serve much relevance to this story's plot.**

**You guys are probably wondering. Are Hernando and Alina their ancestors? That, I have not entirely decided on yet. Probably not. We'll see, I guess.**

**I know there are people who complain about the lack of diversity in this fanfic section. Well...sorry guys. I write what I want and what I'm comfortable with. I'm not gonna be the one to add to the diversity. That'll be up to the people who can do it. I know I can't. I've tried, and let me tell you, that will all turn out half-assed and not working for me.**

**Remember. People do what works. If maintaining your comfort works for you, go for it. If you like to add difference, go for it.**

**And especially, write what you know. That's important too.**

**So enjoy! I know this chapter is short, but it's to move things along. OwO Next will be better, hopefully! I think this story should be...maybe five or six chapters, depends. We'll see!**

XXXX

Much to her dismay, the ignoring continued even during lunch. Helga had by now seen that he was ignoring her to the extreme. So much so that he didn't even look at her. It really hurt.

And it hurt worse because she knew she deserved it.

So, Helga decided to shove her pride aside for one second and to attempt to get his attention again. She took a tapioca pudding, since he liked it, and decided to give it to him, hoping it'd work.

Wandering over to his table, he was chatting with Gerald about something, she wasn't quite paying attention. She was too focused.

"Here, Arnold. Take this." Helga placed the tapioca onto the table next to his lunch. "I uh, decided I didn't want it."

"Okay Gerald, I finally figured it out. To finally get out of that level in _Super Mario Bros. 3_, all I had to do was fly up with a shell and knock down the blocks to get to the escape pipe."

"Man, that's real hard, Arnold!" Gerald remarked. "How'd you figure it out?"

"By accident, actually. I happened to have the raccoon leaf, so I had Mario fly upward to see if maybe there was a way out on top. And I saw the blocks there, and knew I could break them with a Koopa shell. So I went back down, got a Koopa shell, held onto it, and flew back up, then launched it at the blocks so that they'd break and then I was able to get out of there."

"Awesome, man! Hey, did you know that if you fly up to the ceiling in the Castle in World 1, and then to the right side, you'll come into a hidden room?"

"Really? What's in there?"

"A flute! A flute that can take you directly to World 4."

"Um, hello? You two geekbaits deaf to the outside world? Wake up! I'm trying to talk to you!" Helga yelled.

Again, Arnold didn't flinch, nor did he or Gerald acknowledge her presence. Even when Arnold turned around a bit in his chair and saw the tapioca pudding.

"Hey look Gerald, someone left Tapioca pudding here!"

"Far out man, take it! Maybe someone didn't want it." Said Gerald.

"Well whoever did must've been...pretty thoughtful." Arnold took the bowl, inspecting it. "Or...what if someone left it here by accident and they want it back?"

"Don't sweat it Arnold, I hardly think that's the case. It wasn't here when we got here, so obviously no one left it there with the intention of coming back for it. And well, if by the chance it IS the case, we'll just pay the person back to buy another one. Finders keepers!"

"If you say so, Gerald."

By then, Helga gave up, and felt her heart drop again into her stomach as she trudged back to the table she sat at with Phoebe. She sat down, looked down at her lunchbox, and opened it, coming to find nothing more than a packet of crackers, and a bar of scented soap. Phoebe noticed, and offered her the other half of her sandwich.

"Here Helga, you can have half of my sandwich if you want."

"Don't bother Pheebs, not hungry."

"Are you sure, Helga? You said you only had a granola bar for breakfast and-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm giving up." Helga sighed, looking out the window. There was a double meaning to what she'd just said, and it only made her feel the more down and gloomy. First Arnold ignored her more than he usually would have, to the point of pretending she didn't exist, and of course came to find, at no surprise, that Miriam had not packed her lunch right.

_How could this day possibly get ANY worse?_ She thought.

Meanwhile, back where Arnold and Gerald sat, unknown to Helga, Arnold was looking toward her, a sad and guilty expression on his face. Had he gone too far? Was this really a good idea? He was beginning to think that it was immature, and made him out to be no better than she was.

"Gerald..." Arnold turned to his best friend then. "I think I should stop ignoring Helga like this. I think it's really hurting her feelings."

"Arnold, she's hurt your feelings more times than you can count." Gerald reminded him. "She deserves it, man."

"...I don't know, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "It just doesn't feel right to me. Sure, putting up with Helga's antics is no picnic, but I think this is just making her pretty sad."

"Sad my foot, she's probably just upset she's not getting to you anymore. See, Arnold? It's working! She's getting bored because you're not reacting to her, and she'll go find someone else to pick on every day!"

"But she just gave me a Tapioca pudding, Gerald. I think she really wants my attention."

"Arnold, stand your ground, and don't give in to your good side, that's exactly what she wants you to do! She wants you to be weak, to give in like you usually would and 'do the right thing', so that you'll be an open target and things will go back to the way they were."

Arnold hesitated, and looked back toward Helga again, this time seeing her staring down at the table with a half angry and half sad look on her face before she shoved her lunchbox aside. Phoebe said something to her, and Helga responded back, and her head came to rest on the table.

_So what do I do? Keep ignoring Helga... or should I just quit it and apologize?_


	4. May I kiss you?

**O.O Wow. You guys just ASTOUND me with how much this reception this fic has had! I mean...wow. I'm appalled.**

**XD But thanks anyway. :D Peace out, Holmes!**

**And also thanks you guys...your feedback have been a big help to me. Lately I've been going through some annoying shit and feeling kind of stuck in some ways. A real drag...but you guys and my friends have all been wonderful in bringing a smile to my face when I needed it. :) **

XXXXXXX

"Well hey short man, why the long face?" Phil greeted his grandson as Arnold came home from school later that day.

"Grandpa...I feel pretty confused about something right now." Arnold admitted with a sigh as he headed to the kitchen.

"Oh, so what's on your mind, Arnold? Girl trouble? Peer pressure? Got friends you're not into havin' around?" Phil guessed.

"No, not really that." Arnold shook his head. "Gerald gave me this idea, about ignoring Helga completely. You know, to the point of-"

"Not even acknowledging her existence!" Phil finished for him.

"How did you know that, Grandpa?"

"Oh, it's simple, short man! I went through that same thing! That no good old friend Jimmy Kofka told me the same thing! Back then Gertie bothered me so much, Jimmy told me straight out that I should just ignore her for good, to the point of acting like she didn't even exist! And boy oh boy, she didn't even know what hit her!"

"Really, Grandpa? Well, what happened with that? What did you end up doing?"

"Well Arnold, that's a story for another day." Phil winked at him. "And remember one last important thing!"

"What's that?"

"Never eat raspberries!"

Arnold gave a sigh and left the kitchen as Phil laughed heartily.

This was not working well at all.

Heading upstairs to his room, Arnold hung his head low and felt more unsure of himself than before. Why was he even doing this? What was the point? Sure, Helga picking on him was no picnic and he often got so sick of it that he was starting to lose patience, which was something that didn't happen to him very much, but ignoring her like this? It just didn't seem right at all.

Why did it...hurt so much? Did it help at all? He wasn't even sure at this point. Earlier on when she'd spoken to him, especially at lunch, he had wanted so much to turn around and talk to her. He felt bad for doing this, but he stuck to his guns.

And was now regretting it.

But why?

She deserved it, didn't she? After all of that endless torture she'd put him through, didn't she deserve a taste of her own medicine, even in a different manner? So why was he feeling so guilty?

His eyes then fell to the phone, wondering, if maybe, just maybe...

Shaking his head of such thoughts, Arnold just lay back on his bed, staring out his skylight, feeling a sense of misery wash over him. If this was supposed to work to get his own personal bully off his back...why was it making him so miserable?

XXXX

_**Why do you ignore me so?**_

_**Though it is what I had coming**_

_**It sends a wave of hurt like a river's flow**_

_**My love, this is the price I must pay**_

_**Never again will I hear your voice?**_

_**Never again will we converse?**_

_**Never again will you be near me by choice?**_

_**Never again will you look upon me?**_

_**Deserving of this I am**_

_**It is how I must atone for my crimes**_

_**You once cool as a clam**_

_**Now broken and angered**_

_**Arnold my love**_

_**Though we may never come as one**_

_**I will forever be your lonesome dove**_

_**Nothing can extinguish the flames in which my love burns for you**_

Helga felt her hand shake as her pen slipped from her fingers, dropping to the floor almost too quietly. Tears ran down her face as she knelt helplessly in front of her shrine, as if begging forgiveness. She placed her notebook on the floor and hugged herself, trying to will back her crying, but it was too much.

"Arnold...I deserve this, you finally did it...Exactly what you should have done all along. I'm sorry...I know there's nothing I can do to fix this...and it's all my fault... No one should have to live like this, to feel like garbage to someone who loves them... I'll never stop loving you... Never... Be happy, my love...even if it means I should never come near you again. This is what you need. A perfect life. Without me there." She murmured to herself, trembling. "I love you... If anything happens, I'll never say another cruel word to you again..."

Fresh tears rolled down her face, dropping to the floor, as if they were the broken glass of her dreams shattering.

XXXXX

_It was raining. Making it nearly impossible to see ahead of him. Arnold wasn't even sure where he was right now. What was going on? He wasn't even sure. But he tried to walk around, looking for answers as to what was going on and even where he was. It was dark, and gray, raining, like he stepped into a film noir._

"_Arnold...Arnold..." A haunting voice called to him._

_Arnold frowned, trying to follow the voice, wondering where it seemed to come from. But as he listened for it again, he heard something else._

_Music._

_It was music being played on an organ piano. It was distant, almost drowned out by the rain, but still clear. There was something familiar about the music, from what he could hear. It was eerie, chilling, haunting, hypnotic...almost like something out of an old horror movie._

"_Alina! ...I mean, you should watch where you're going! Very irresponsible of a girl not to watch where she's going."_

"_I...I'm sorry, Hernando..."_

_Alina? Hernando? _

_Arnold looked ahead, seeing two young kids, a little older than him, standing under a street lamp, illuminating them like a spotlight. It was Hernando and Alina, from the story Mr. Simmons had told the class! The rain raged, but it was seeminly ineffective to the other two young preteens._

_The music continued to play on, getting louder and louder as Arnold went on. Another street lamp came on, this time illuminating Gerald._

"_You gotta keep ignorin' her, man! It's all you can do! She'll leave you alone and find someone else to bother!"_

"_But Gerald, I..."_

"_Come on man, you have to try! If you don't she'll walk all over you the rest of your life."_

_The light went off, leaving Arnold in the middle of the rain, confused and dazed. Just what was going on here?_

_Arnold went further, and the music grew louder and louder... He knew this music, it was so familiar. But why was it playing now? Who was playing it?_

_Before he could think, he found himself inside of an old house. It was old, like something out of the 1800's. Ahead of him in the room, was a large organ, and someone was playing it. It was a young girl, around his age, her back was to him as she played the organ. She wore a French dress right out of the 1800's, with a pink and purple stripe pattern, and a poofy skirt. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back in a light wavy curl, a small pink bow set on top of her head, and she played the piano with her long, delicate fingers._

_She stopped playing then._

"_...Arnold, I have waited long for you."_

_Arnold jumped at the voice, and then his eyes widened as the girl got off the piano bench and revealed herself to him._

"_...C-Cecile...? Is...Is that you?" _

_Cecile, that is, the imposter he came to know back on Valentine's Day...the strange girl who somehow seemed so familiar to him, but never knew who she really was._

"_Yes Arnold, it's me. Surprised, huh?"_

"_Cecile..." Arnold murmured, a soft and dreamy look coming to his face. "...I...I never thought I'd see you again."_

"_Well...things happen." Cecile said softly, her visible blue eye looking deep into his green ones. "Come closer, Arnold."_

_He was almost afraid to, afraid that if he did, she'd disappear again. But slowly he approached her, feeling his heart pounding vigorously. The dazed, dreamy smile never left his face as he gazed her, enchanted._

"_It's so nice to see you again, Cecile. I...I've thought a lot about you since that Valentine's Day." Arnold took her hand and kissed it gently, making her giggle._

"_I had a feeling you did." Cecile murmured. "...I can't stay long, but there was something I wanted to say."_

"_What's that, Cecile?"_

"_...I...I..." She looked at him nervously then, with pleading eyes. "Arnold, before I say anything...can I...may I kiss you?"_

_His eyes widened. "K-Kiss me...? You want to kiss me?"_

"_Please, Arnold. Just this once. I want to kiss you. ...Will you let me?"_

_Arnold blushed heavily, having never thought of kissing a girl before. Other than back during the school play, when Helga had kissed him for an entire minute, his first kiss. A kiss that even today he couldn't stop thinking about. The fact that she had kissed him as if she really wanted to. It was not the kiss you would give to someone you hated, no matter how much you wanted to convince an audience with your acting. She'd kissed him as if she would never kiss him again._

_But Cecile... The enchanting girl he had a huge crush on, but feared would never see again, it...enticed him. Her pleading eye was not making it easy for him to politely say no._

_After all, what was the harm in one kiss._

"_Um...well, okay, Cecile. If that's what you want, I don't mind."_

_Looking relieved, and very happy, Cecile approached him closer. "Thank you, Arnold..."_

_Carefully she leaned down toward him, bringing a hand to his cheek, and leaned lower and lower, until her lips met his._

_His heart pounded at a million miles a second, and his insides were on fire as their lips met. Cecile then took his face in her hands and kissed him, moaning softly as she did so, kissing him with all she had._

_'Wait...this...this feels like the time Helga kissed me...it feels exactly like it...but how can that be...?'_

_Arnold wasn't even sure how long it had been, but Cecile soon pulled away, leaving him dazed, and blushing considerably. A tear fell down her cheek as she pulled away._

"_...I'm sorry Arnold, I have to go."_

"_...What?" Arnold blinked, reaching for her. "Wait, Cecile, don't go! How will I find you again?"_

"_...You never know, Arnold. You never know." Cecile murmured, and then faded away, as if she were a ghost._

"_Cecile! Cecile! No!"_


	5. Another Day

**XD My God, you guys are STILL surprising me with how receptive this has been! So hey, thank you so much. :D**

XXX

"No..no...no...Cecile...please come back..."

_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!_

Snapping his eyes open, Arnold quickly sat up in bed at the sound of his alarm clock, his face drenched in cold sweat. For a moment he felt disoriented, not knowing what was going on, what time it was, where he was, or what day it was. As his alarm clock continued to rattle on, he blinked a few times and finally disconnected the wiring from the potato.

"Cecile..."

Although she'd been on his mind since that one Valentine's Day and he didn't seem to go a day without thinking of her, she was just a mere blip on his radar and he hoped one day to see her again, maybe get to know her better. At first he had wanted so much to find her, to try to see her again, but since then he respected her privacy and felt that if she ever did step out to see him again, he would accept it graciously.

But now, seeing her in his dream, which did happen at times, but not like this, it seemed to bring the feelings back full force. The feelings he had for that one girl he met, who he liked more than Lila, more than Ruth.

Cecile, although the imposter of his French pen pal, the girl with the beautiful golden hair, some of it hiding the left side of her face, her dazzling single visible blue eye, her sweet pink lips, her infectious laughter and her sweet voice. Not to mention, there was some kind of familiarity to her. He still couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt as if he knew her. He didn't know why. Something was so familiar about her, it was almost obvious.

Reaching onto his shelf, Arnold pulled down the little pink book, filled with several love poems dedicated to him. Tucked inside the first page was Cecile's letter, with the imposter's added handwriting. The handwriting on the letter from the imposter matched the handwriting in the little pink book, which concluded that his secret admirer who had written the love poems was Cecile. ...Or whatever her real name was.

_**Arnold my love**_

_**Someday the words of my feelings will be known**_

_**Fear not, my sweet lonesome dove**_

_**Though you feel alone and scared**_

_**Know that I will forever love you**_

_**Even as I die and depart into the afterlife**_

_**No force upon this universe will tear away my feelings so true**_

_**Be brave, my angel**_

_**Never fear**_

_**You are not alone**_

_**Never again shall you shed a tear**_

_**How I long to hold you close**_

_**Listen to your sorrow**_

_**Maybe not today...**_

_**But one day, my love, maybe tomorrow**_

_**Just wait**_

_**I love you**_

_She writes beautiful poetry._ Thought Arnold, a little smile crossing his face. Looking at the time, it was 7:35, he had to get going soon. So he closed the book and placed it back on his shelf. It was raining outside, that meant he had to bring along an umbrella.

XXX

"Hey man, you look a little down. The weather gettin' to you?" Gerald lowered his headphones from his ears as his best friend took a seat next to him.

"Not really, Gerald." Arnold murmured. "I actually...had a weird dream last night."

"Oh boy, here it comes. Look Arnold, I know you dream of being abducted by aliens but-"

"No! It wasn't that!" Arnold protested. "I actually had a weird dream about seeing that couple from Mr. Simmons story, Hernando and Alina, and then I saw you-"

"Arnold, they were real people way back then, not exactly from a story."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I saw them under a street lamp, and he was treating her like Helga treats me...like Mr. Simmons said. And then I saw you under a street lamp and telling me over an over to keep ignoring Helga like I am... And then I heard this weird music, and a voice calling my name. I followed it, and eventually I was in this weird house. There was a huge organ, the organs you see in a church or in one of those old horror movies, on the other side of the room, and there was this girl playing it. She was wearing this 19th century French dress, and she was the one playing the organ. Then she turned around, and I saw it was Cecile."

"Cecile? Your French pen pal?"

"No Gerald, the other Cecile. The blonde one, the imposter."

"Ohhh, her. Right, right...so then what?"

"We started talking, and then...she asked me..." Arnold blushed a bit.

"What, she asked you to marry her or something?" Gerald questioned dryly.

"No, she actually asked if she...could...kiss me."

"_Kiss _you?"

"Yeah."

"...Man Arnold, you got yourself one whacky imagination!"

"Gerald!"

"Sorry man, go on."

"Anyway, so well, I did feel a little strange about it, but I just couldn't say no. I accepted and let her kiss me. And then she said she had to go, I tried calling her back but then she just kind of faded away, I was calling for her but then I woke up."

"Wow man, that's messed up." Gerald blinked a few times, shaking his head.

"I know it's weird Gerald, believe me, even I don't get all of it myself." Arnold sighed, looking out the window past Gerald. "Sometimes I wonder if it's trying to tell me something."

"Oh come on man, you and I both know that life is real, and dreams ain't real. It's just your imagination playing wild games, since your brain works even while you sleep. It's your subconscious playing out things, that's all." Gerald shrugged.

Turning back to his best friend, Arnold chuckled. "Have you been hanging out with Phoebe lately?"

"Arnold! Why'd you have to go there?"

Arnold just laughed at his best friend's blush.

"Okay man, we're almost there," Gerald said, changing the subject. "Remember, just stick with the plan."

Now Arnold visibly deflated. "I don't know anymore Gerald, maybe it's time I just stopped doing that. I really don't think it's helping at all."

"What do you mean, man? It's worked like a charm! Don't back down on me. If anyone else follows our example, she'll have no one to bug!"

Arnold just looked down at his lap, deciding not to discuss this further. Already he could feel that it was going to be a long, long day. And school hadn't even started yet!

XXX

But when they got to school, Arnold was met with a surprise he couldn't even come close to comprehending.

Helga had her hair down. Her hair was _down_. Helga, who had always worn hair in pigtails since the day he'd met her, was wearing her hair down. She still had her bow on her head, and wore her usual clothes and shoes, and she still wore a scowl on her face, not to mention those eyes... Yes, it was her. She just had her hair free from her pigtails.

Strangely, Arnold found himself unable to look away from her. She looked very different with her hair down. In a...good way. A really good way. She looked cute in fact.

_Really _cute.

"C'mon Arnold, let's get to class early so we can-Arnold? Arnold? Hey Arnold!" Gerald waved a hand in front of Arnold's face. Confused, he followed his best friend's eyes and came upon the shocker. "Whoa! Is that Helga?"

"Yeah...it is." Arnold's eyes continued to follow the girl in question as she went to her locker. "Never saw her with her hair down. She's...kinda pretty, actually."

"Pretty? Arnold, she's the devil in disguise! Don't fall for it, man! Don't let the siren cast her spell!"

But Arnold wasn't listening then. He couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how much he reasoned with himself. There was something about her with her hair down... That looked so familiar...


	6. When to approach

**Welcome back guys. X3 And my GOD! O.O How did this story get so much reception? It's not even my best work! XD But oh well, I still totally appreciate it! :D Thanks!**

**There are two song references in this. See if you can find them! :D And I'm sorry I made Helga say a bad word. I WILL NEVER DO THIS AGAIN WHEN SHE IS NINE, I SWEAR!**

**Anyway, so you're wondering why Helga has her hair down. Well, you'll see!**

XXX

_Maybe NOW he'll notice me._ Helga thought, keeping cool and seeming not to care so much about what she was trying to do. She had her hair down, which was something she rarely ever did. But Arnold had never seen her with her hair down (except when she was Cecile, but he didn't know that) before, and knew that would likely strike a surprise. No way he could ignore her now.

Cool as can be, she took her books from her locker and headed to class, and passed by Arnold, who was indeed staring at her with astonishment.

"...H-Hey..." Arnold then said, waving lightly.

Stopping in her tracks, her eyes bugged. _Did he just say hi to me?_

"Uh...Lila! Hey Lila!" Arnold quickly covered as Lila walked up from behind Helga.

"Hello Arnold, it's an ever so dreadful morning with all this rain, isn't it?" Lila said sweetly.

"Yeah, but it's okay, rain's pretty good for the birds and the plants and trees and flowers. Mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Oh not at all, Arnold!"

The two walked off, happily chatting and laughing...only adding more insult to the injury.

By then, Helga didn't even come close to caring anymore. This had been the breaking point. The absolute breaking point.

_It's happened. ...I've gotten what I deserved, and now there's no turning back. That stupid idiot! How DARE he hurt me like this! Why did he have to do that? That was so low! I HATE him! I'll NEVER love that idiot again! ...And it's all my fault. If I'd had been nicer to him...We could've been on the stairway to heaven. ...Now we're just on the highway to hell._

She didn't even bother to yell or bully anyone as she trudged to class, walking as if she had cement blocks on her feet. Helga just didn't care. She felt as she did when she was under the "effects" of the bogus anti-love potion. Bland, uninspired, depressed, bored...only now, she felt worse than that.

She wanted to cry.

XXX

"I can't do this anymore."

"Arnold, you've been sayin' that all the time since-"

"Gerald, I seriously hurt Helga now. She isn't acting like herself. I don't know why, but I think this whole thing really affects her." Arnold said seriously.

Gerald sighed, shaking his head. "Arnold, I don't get it. That girl makes you feel far worse than that on a daily basis, and yet-"

"You're exaggerating." Arnold interrupted. "I don't feel that way on a daily basis. Yes, I don't like Helga picking on me, it's no picnic, and I don't like how it feels. But she doesn't do enough to get me feeling _that_ bad. Her family at home pay little to no attention to her, and even her older sister, who does actually acknowledge her, isn't there for her like an older sister could be, because she ignores everything bad going on. Maybe I did think ignoring her would get her to back off, but...now that I really think about it, I'm only making her feel worse. She may dislike me, but she is offering attention and I react to it. And because of that, I notice her, and there are times we...well, don't fight or argue, and we're more like friends. Again, I'm noticing her. She doesn't want people to walk all over her, and me ignoring her, that's what I'm doing. I'm taking everything she has and squashing them like bugs. To say a big 'Haha, sucks to be you!' kind of thing."

"...Man..." Gerald scratched his head. "I guess you're right, man. Well, if not for her sake, then at least for yours...do the right thing. And stop listening to me."

Arnold would've laughed, but instead he smiled and opted to do their little secret handshake. "Thanks, Gerald."

"Anytime, man. Just tryin' to help. I just hope you know what you're doin'."

"Me too, Gerald. Me too." Was all Arnold could say before he turned in his chair to continue paying attention to Mr. Simmons.

Even though they were a little halfway throughout the day, just after recess, Arnold was thinking a lot about what he had done, and how sad Helga seemed today. She didn't pick on him, or anyone for that matter, and just wasn't acting like herself. It reminded him of the time that she was inexplicably depressed and bland during that one day at school, and he had even approached her about it.

Come to think of it, why did he even approach her that day? No kid in the world, no matter how nice they were, would EVER go up to their own bully when they're not acting like themselves and ask what's wrong. Sure, Arnold was known to pretty much care about everyone, good and bad, but in the bigger picture, it didn't make sense. He even asked himself why he did that, and just couldn't form up a logical explanation. Even today he still didn't know why. She seemed sad and he wanted to...cheer her up? Really? Was that the best he could do? It just raised even MORE questions.

Was his ignoring her really affecting her? Or was it something else, and his ignoring just happened to be something that wasn't fun to deal with? Was he missing something? Did she get hurt? He wasn't even sure by now.

But he knew he had to talk to her. To sort things out, apologize, and then...he didn't even know what could happen after that. Either way, he had to let her know how he felt about this. Whether or not she would receive it well didn't matter. She just had to know he was sorry.

The question was...when? How? What could he do?

Arnold sighed, trying to pay attention, but all he could think about was the girl a few rows diagonally behind him.

...Who looked very attractive and somehow _familiar_ with her hair down.

_Almost like Cecile..._ He thought.

XXX

There was only one person he could talk to about this. ...And yet, didn't think was the best idea. But, it had to be done. It had to be done. Arnold was pretty much reduced to it.

It was time to talk to the one who knew Helga best.

Phoebe.

At lunch time outside, Arnold approached Phoebe as she was studying a math book to pass the time.

"Phoebe? Can I talk to you?"

The spectacled girl looked at him, with a mix of emotions, but kept cool. "Yes, Arnold. Sit down."

He did. "...Well, I've really hurt Helga the way I've been ignoring her lately, haven't I?"

"Yes." Phoebe said, looking at him with stern, hard brown eyes. "I see you realize that."

"I do. I think I've seen it since the beginning. But, I don't want to anymore. I know what Helga does to me on a daily basis isn't fun, but even she doesn't deserve something like this. ...I want to apologize to her, but I also don't want it to seem like a quick apology. I want her to know that I mean it."

"Well," Phoebe softened a bit. "What you need to do is let her know it comes right from your heart. That it has a lot of meaning and that you truly want her to know that you feel bad for what you had done. I will admit, she does need to learn how certain consequences can occur with certain actions, but that doesn't mean you can't step up and tell her you're sorry."

"That's true." Arnold agreed. "I do feel really bad for what I did to her. I didn't think it would hurt her like this, and yet...I guess I can't say I'm surprised, either. No one likes to be ignored."

"Indeed." Phoebe pushed her glasses further up her nose. "It is a good thing that you're acknowledging what you did and taking responsibility. I'm sure Helga will realize that."

"As long as she knows I'm sorry and that I mean it, and taking responsibility for my actions, that's all I need. I don't care if she never talks to me again or doesn't want anything to do with me...as long as she knows I'm sorry, that's what matters." Arnold murmured. As much as he did want to achieve that, he felt a strange stab of pain at the prospect of never interacting with her again. But why was that?

Another question that needed to be thought out before answered...

Life was pretty hard sometimes.

"I see what you're saying." Phoebe then said, breaking his train of thought. "I suppose you will just have to let the chips lay as they fall. Good luck, Arnold."

"Thanks, Phoebe. I hope it works out, either way it might turn out. I just want to know, when or how would be a good time to approach her about it?"

"That will be entirely up to you, Arnold. However, to offer some advice, I would give her some time before you choose to approach her. And gradually let her know that you notice her again, I wouldn't approach her right out of the blue."

That made sense. "I think you're right. I'll have to take it slow and gradually stop ignoring her."

"That would be your best shot. When the time comes that you feel right about approaching her, you should know." She said.

Nodding, Arnold stood up. "That's true. I'll keep that in mind, Phoebe. Thanks a lot for your help."

Phoebe gave a small smile. "You're welcome."

The bell then rang, signaling that it was the end of lunch hour. Everyone was piling to go inside, except Helga, who was lagging behind, as if she didn't care. But it gave Arnold an idea.

Once everyone was inside, he went to the door, and opened it for her, allowing her to step inside, and even kept his eyes on her the whole time. She didn't say anything or even look at him, she just went inside.

Oh well. It was a start.

XXX

The end of the day could not have come faster. Helga was just ready to bolt. She felt angry, upset, confused, sad, and above all, sad. Confusion was coming up too. But...why?

Arnold was...somehow, noticing her. Not directly, but he would look at her, or do something in her direction. Such as, opening doors for her, picking up her pencil if she dropped it when he walked by, and even gave her an eraser when her pencil's eraser ran too thin.

What was going on?

She didn't care. She just wanted to go home.

Helga came out to see that it was still raining outside. And the bus had already left, but she didn't care. She'd just walk. No one would notice nor give a rat's tail.

She walked away from the school, with slumped shoulders, staring at the ground, her hair now wet, as was her bow, drooping, and her clothes were getting wet. Her shoes clomped in puddles, also getting wet, and the breeze going by made her shiver, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered now. It was time to just get home, and wither away in misery until tomorrow.

It was all she could do. She had no strength to do much of anything.

Tears were rolling down her face at this point, but it didn't matter either. The tears just mixed with the rain, as if she wasn't even crying at all.

_I got what I deserved. Let's face it, I never deserved Arnold in the first place. And now I really don't. This just proves it. ...All because I treated him like garbage. If I had just been nice. ...If I had just been nice._

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, pain and feelings, she didn't even notice a menacing figure grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into an alleyway.


	7. Moving forward

**Wow. Just...wow. XD My God. This is NOT my best work and yet you guys eat it all up! Well, thank you though, your encouragement and feedback mean a lot to me. :D**

**Now, this is...the final chapter. I think the story has gone long enough. And YES, there will be a sequel. I don't know when it will be out, since I still have a lot about it to sort through. So, don't expect it very soon.**

**I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but really, there just isn't more to be done at this point. But I hope it's a good closing to this. :3**

**And yes, there IS a small element of my one-shot "Unexpected Saviour" in there (and yes you can also count the sequel SuprSingr made "She Saved My Life"), so yeah. X3 I'm ripping off my own work! :D Except it's a role reversal and there's no crazy psycho murdering attempts! XD**

**There are a list of quotes. Some of them made up, others you might remember. :D If you know 'em, you get a cookie.**

XXX

"Gimme your money, girly!"

Helga's eyes widened as she came to see that her attacker was an older teenager, a mugger even. Little did she know, it was the same punk who had stolen Arnold's bus card all those months ago. She struggled to escape, uttering grunts of protest, but it did nothing.

"Hey! You deaf or somethin'? Give me my money!" The punk snarled, grabbing the collar of her shirt. "I ain't afraid of hittin' girls, ya know."

"J-Just let me go, I have nothing on me." Was all Helga could say. She had lost all the will and strength she had, which was pathetic, and she hated herself for it. She tried hard to muster strength, but had no success.

"Ha! That's what they always say!" Laughed the punk. "I'll take it by force if I gotta!"

Helga whimpered as the teen tightened his hold, and immediately his fist struck with her cheek, a pained whimper coming from her. He just laughed and threw her to the ground, where she fell up against a few trash cans.

"What's wrong, girly? You ain't so tough, are ya? I figured as much! Hahaha! Weakling!" The punk laughed, kicking her in the side, and laughed harder when she cried out in pain.

Crying by now, Helga hugged herself and curled into a ball, shutting her eyes tightly. There was nothing she could do now. All she could do was wait for it to be over.

_It's my fault. I did this to myself..._

"Hey! You leave her alone." Came a voice. A familiar voice.

That..._angelic_ voice...

"Or what, kid? What are you gonna-...YOU again? Hey, you stupid punk, how dare you show your face to me! After what you did! 'Cause of you I couldn't get on the stupid bus!"

"Don't change the subject. You leave her alone! Didn't your parents teach you that it's not right to hit girls?"

"Oh yeah? Well you ain't gonna stop me, kid! You're nothing but a big-headed little puss-"

Helga opened her eyes as she heard the sounds of punching, shoves, but the rain almost made it hard for her to see. She blinked, and now saw the teen running away, while Arnold...yes, Arnold, stood there, panting a bit, and then turning to face her. He picked up the umbrella he had discarded, and went over to her, holding it over her.

"Helga...Helga? Are you all right?"

Shaking a little, she sat up, looking at him, and then away at the ground. _He's talking to me...how does he do this, making me so mad and weak, I try to just forget him but he comes RIGHT BACK!_ There was so much she wanted to do now, but the only thing she could do was a mistake.

"Oh sure, NOW you're talking to me! Oh yeah, you ignore me all this time and then pick a perfect moment to talk to me, just so you can play hero and have me rub your inflated ego. Well FORGET IT! I won't fall into that you stupid little...stupid head! Get away from me now! I hate you! HATE YOU!" _You sweet angel, you saved my life, and yet I yell like the ungrateful meat head that I am..._

But Arnold didn't falter. If anything, he looked ashamed, but stood his ground. "Helga...I'm sorry. Come on, get up. I'll take you home."

"I said GO AWAY! Didn't you hear me? I don't want you near me! You made your choice, you little freak! You want nothing to do with me! I was JUST FINE with you ignoring me, you know! In fact it was so much better, I could swear I was in heaven!"

"That won't work." Now Arnold was glaring, and BOY those glaring green eyes struck her, and were even almost intimidating. "I know it hurt you when I ignored you. ...And for that, I'm really sorry." He softened then.

Helga was about to yell again, but just couldn't do it then. He was sincerely sorry, and she knew very well that Arnold was human. He made mistakes, even selfish and stupid ones, like anyone else would. He wasn't perfect (though to her he was pretty darn close) in the least. It hurt, and he owned up to what he did, and was sorry for it.

"I wanted you to know that, Helga. I thought that ignoring you, more than I usually would...yeah, it was just stupid. But I never meant to hurt you. I didn't think it would. But now that I think of it, I can see why. Helga...I'm really, really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, and that's okay. I just want you to know that what I did was stupid, and I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Arnold went on, before she could say anything.

_Bless his heart... Here I am, having tortured him so much...and yet HE apologizes for having hurt ME. How does he do this? Why? Oh...why must he be so wonderful? Why?_ Helga didn't know what to do or what to say, even more so than before.

"Walk me home."

"Huh?" Arnold blinked, having not expected her to say anything.

"Well doi, I said walk me home. Let's face it, I know you Arnold, you're not gonna let me go home by myself after that incident. So _of course_ you're going to pull the gentleman role and walk me home. So just do it, get it over with." Helga crossed her arms, trying to stare him down.

Arnold blinked again, but then gave a smile, which honestly surprised her. How he was able to actually get a joy in doing something nice for _her_ of all people was a mystery. Especially when he would offer to walk her home. There always seemed to be a spark of some kind of happiness whenever she'd accept and he would walk her home.

Maybe...he just enjoyed the moments where they could actually go five minutes without bickering? Mostly from her end? Did he really?

Helga thought about that as the shorter boy gave a nod and took her hand, and led her out of the alleyway and back out onto the sidewalk, his umbrella shielding them from the rain, despite that she was already pretty soaking wet.

Just like it was back on the day they had first met. She was already soaked, and yet Arnold didn't care. He had shielded her with his umbrella anyway, because he knew it would cheer her up, to show he cared and wanted to help her through her misfortune.

He was doing the same now.

_Arnold...the things you do... I love you so much, it means more than any mistake you make...because hey, you're only human._

XXX

The walk to her house seemed to end all too soon. Because it wasn't long before they were standing in front of her stoop, not saying a word, with the heavy silence all around them, raining down on them much like the rain itself.

Helga cleared her throat, and reluctantly let go of his hand. She had barely even noticed that they were holding hands during the entire walk home. Kind of like back when he had accidentally beaned her, and then the day after, when she was keeping up the facade, they'd held hands more than she could have imagined!

Despite what had happened, feeling down and hurt about him having ignored her more than he usually did, which back then was mere brush offs and trying not to let her insults and teasing get to him more than anything. The ignoring was extreme. It not only made her realize how much it hurt to have her beloved ignore her completely as if she didn't exist, but also, it reminded her how much of an idiot she was. If she had treated him better...

"Well, um...you know, thanks...for helping me out back there, and walking me home, and stuff." Helga said nervously, rubbing her arm.

"You're welcome." Arnold gave a little smile. "Guess I'll, get going..."

She was about to agree, but another thought came to her. Bob nor Miriam were home right now, and it seemed too soon to let this go as if it were nothing. So much had happened, it actually inspired her to...prolong it. Sure, she sometimes would subtly prolong their time together to be with him longer, but this was pretty different.

And frankly, no one was around, no one would care, and no one would have to know. Besides, Arnold would think she was simply just returning the favour, nothing more, nothing less.

It was almost too perfect.

"Wait a second. ...You know, it's kind of cool out with all this rain. Come on inside, Bob and Miriam aren't around and won't be for a while. I'll give you hot chocolate or something. You know, so we'll be even."

"Um...well, are you sure?"

"I just offered, didn't I? Now come on. I won't take no for an answer."

Arnold chuckled and smiled at her, nodding. "All right then. Whatever you say, Helga."

"Darn right, Football Head, whatever _I _say." Helga gave a smirk, that was more playful than mocking, and ascended the steps of her stoop, taking her house key and unlocking the door. She went inside, motioning for him to follow, and he did.

Once inside the dry sanctity of her home, Helga shut the door and exhaled the breath she had not realized she was holding. Arnold shook his umbrella dry, and placed it in the umbrella stand next to the door. She went into the kitchen, going to make some hot chocolate. She heard Arnold silently following after her, probably with the intention to help her out.

_The angel..._ She thought, hiding a smile. "And I suppose you want to help me?"

"Yeah, well, you know." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. "If that's okay."

"Eh, what the heck. You can get the mugs and mini marshmallows. Mugs are over in that cupboard, marshmallows are in the one next to it on the left."

"All right Helga, I'll get them."

As he did so, she went over to get the tea kettle, which filled with water, and placed it on the stove. She then took two packets of hot chocolate powder, just in time as Arnold placed two mugs on the counter for her. Helga mumbled a thank-you and then poured the powder into each mug.

"Seriously Arnold, how the heck do you do it?"

"Do what, Helga?" Arnold asked, genuinely curious.

"Admit and even apologize for your goof ups. I mean, don't you have any pride at all?" Helga turned to him then, raising one side of her eyebrow.

"Helga... Admitting you made a mistake and apologizing for it, doesn't make you weak or harm your pride. Saying you're sorry doesn't mean you're admitting the other person is right and you're wrong."

"Please, it's not that simple."

"I never said it was. But what I'm trying to say is, admitting you made a mistake and apologizing to someone you hurt, is a really brave and strong thing to do. People always say it makes you weak and look stupid, but it doesn't. If anything, it makes you stronger. Being brave...doesn't mean always fighting off bad guys and being able to punch your way out of trouble, it means facing everything. Life, your emotions, things you're afraid of, things you want to accomplish, things you want to overcome."

_Darn it, how does he ALWAYS know the right thing to say? Why does everything he say make such perfect sense? Why do I question the way I go about things when I listen to this little philosophical freak? ...This lovable, sweet, adorable, kind, generous, polite and wondrous philosophical freak..._

Helga just sighed, shaking her head. "You make some good points. But you haven't seen anything yet, Arnoldo. You can choose to hurt your pride and admit the other person is right, even when they are, but you do not let your pride be smashed. Face it. Nice guys finish last."

The kettle was hissing and whistling loudly by now, so she turned to the stove to turn it off, then take it to pour into the mugs.

"Well...maybe sometimes, good guys would rather finish last, and think for themselves."

"Heh, you freak." Was all she said before handing him one of the mugs. "C'mon, we can go watch TV or something and drink this stuff."

Arnold nodded, and followed her into the living room, where they sat down on the couch to drink their hot chocolate, and Helga took the remote, turning on the TV.

"Oh for crying out loud, do they HAVE to show this kind of thing?" Helga moaned, shaking her head.

"What? It's just a celebrity's wedding."

"Exactly! The news broadcasts that garbage when it just...come on Arnold, think of it, a wedding is a moment where two people in love finally join together under the union of Holy Matrimony. But then you get this millionaire movie stars who just publicize the heck out of it! It's a private moment, shared with their friends and families! Hello? I don't want my wedding to be plastered on every magazine in America!" _Okay, maybe in a way I do so that the world would know I love him and he's all mine...but still!_

"...Well, I guess that's a good point." Arnold admitted. "I guess some people would rather keep it quiet. Nothing wrong with that."

"See? Even you agree with me! And that's saying something! Whatever, I'm changing the channel." Helga took the remote and changed the channel.

"_Darling, just know that whatever happens, I will never leave you."_

"Oh come on." She changed the channel again.

"_No matter how your heart is grieving... If you keep on believing...the dream that you wish... will come true..."_

Change.

"_Someday my Prince will come..."_

Change.

"_I love you, okay? I love you! Will you just listen to me? I love you!"_

Change.

"_I'm so confused. I think I love her, and yet, I...I just don't know."_

Change.

"_Promise me you won't abandon me!"_

"_I won't."_

Change.

"_Duck Tales, whoo-hoo!"_

"Okay, that's enough of that, nothing's on." Helga turned off the TV and went back to her hot chocolate, trying to will off her blush.

"Um, okay." Arnold shrugged, deciding to just roll with it as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. But then a thought came to his mind. "...Helga, what are we going to do, when we're back at school?"

"You're asking me? I figured I'd be asking you! Well doi, we gotta keep things on the low-brow."

"I know, but, it doesn't seem that simple. I know you hate me and all but-"

"...I don't hate you."

"I wanted to-...what?" Arnold looked at her in surprise.

"I said I don't hate you, okay?" Helga looked away, biting her lip. "I never hated you. I jut say I do because of...well, you know. Everything. I have to."

"Why? It's not good to lie."

"I know that, Arnoldo! But I have a reputation to uphold! Can't you understand that? If I show I like things and do nice things, I'll look weak and everyone will eat me alive and walk all over me! You ever see that Stephen King-based movie, _The Langoliers?_"

"I only read the short story once, actually."

"Either way. But you know the message Craig Toomy's father gives to him, that if he doesn't get his act together and work hard, ending up lazy and weak, laying down on the job...that the langoliers will eat him alive?"

"Yes...?"

"That's what I've got going. If I don't work hard, if I don't show people who's boss, and if I take lip from them, I'll lose my power and they'll be my langoliers."

"Helga, that isn't true."

"YES, it is, Football Head! Don't you understand? Classroom politics! I'm not like you! People expect you to be the nice guy, to go-to kid, the one who knows the answers, the kind one, the one with advice! Me? Everyone expects me to be the bully, the one ruling the class with an iron fist, the angry one who will step on anyone who gets in the way! If you did the opposite, or I did the opposite, it would kill us and everyone would eat us alive!"

"It...makes it sound like you let our classmates define who you are." Arnold said, placing his mug down. "But shouldn't you think for yourself?"

"Arnold, I just said I can't do that. I have to-"

"No one is making you do anything. And if they are, you're only letting them control you. You're giving them your power. Only you can control yourself. Giving someone your power is letting them walk all over you. You can yell and push them aside all you want, but that's because they expect it of you. You're expected to defend yourself and put up walls. It's as if you're letting them not allow you to be yourself. Helga...there's nothing wrong with being a nice person. Being nice doesn't mean you have to be someone like Lila, or even your sister. You can still stand up to people, be assertive, use your aggression when it's necessary. You can still be a good person, but not take lip from anyone."

Helga's eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"And Helga, I know we...don't always get along, but when we do, I really enjoy it. It's part of why ignoring you was pretty much a bummer." Arnold looked away a bit. Not quite ready to admit the whole thing about Cecile either. "I do honestly, like you a lot. You know, when you feel you can be yourself and do as you please. You're a smart, passionate, articulate, pretty, talented and interesting girl Helga, it's a shame that you hide it under your hostility. Because you shouldn't have to. You should be free to express who you are. No matter what side of you it may be. And again Helga, I'm sorry I had to ignore you like that. It was a stupid mistake, and I can see it hurt you a lot. I never wanted to do that. If I had known it would hurt you, I would never have done that. I'm not blaming you for that, of course. I'm just saying that I need to pay more attention, since I can be pretty dense and oblivious sometimes."

_More like all the time, my dense but loving little fool..._ Helga thought, and felt herself smile. _He likes me! I know he's said it before, but now he said it to my face! He likes me!_

"...Well Arnold...you gave me something to think about. And if you think you can handle it..." She smirked, playfully. "This could be the start of an...interesting friendship."

Arnold blinked, but smiled then. "Whatever you say, Helga."

And from that day forward, things were never the same between them ever again. To think it only took ignorance...to the extreme. But now, no more. Things could only go uphill.

...Or would it?

No one knew.

A lot of work was taken to get to this point. And even down the road, more work would be needed to keep things going.

Who knew what could happen in the course of a few days. Weeks. Months. Even years. Who knew.

**THE END.**

**...For now.**


End file.
